


Calming Flames

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: ABO Universe, M/M, Omega!Jack, alpha!rhys, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jack is aggravated by the idiots that work for him, and Alpha!Rhys knows a good way to help the man unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Flames

Rhys watched as the omega kept rambling and ranting about work and the idiots he'd dealt with, saw the tension taught against his shoulders and chest, could see the man so completely stiff. He tipped his head as he contemplated, a small smile forming on his face. "And then? Do you know what happened next, Rhysie?" Jack all but growled, throwing his hands up in the air as he went to make his point.

"Jack." Rhys called calmly, catching his lovers attention. He beckoned the omega to come over, to sit with him.

Jack scoffed a bit, "Rhysie, I'm in the middle of something here." He said, vaguely motioning to himself. "You know, telling you about these idiots who can't get anything right?"

Rhys rolled his eyes, standing up from their couch and moving close to the other, intertwining their hands. "I know. And I also think you're working yourself up too much." He told the man, thumb gently stroking. "So why don't you let me help you, hmm?"

Jack frowned at the alpha, "And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, hand on his hip, looking up at Rhys (curse their inch difference).

Rhys smirked a little bit, leaning in and nuzzling against Jack's a little, giving a small nip, grinning into his neck when he heard the slight intake of breath. "I think you could use a good knotting, hmm?" He asked Jack, feeling the man melt a little at his words. "Could use someone to take care of you, take complete control so you don't have to stress." He murmured.

Jack sneered a little, "You damn alphas thinking you're all that." He answered, though his body was leaning towards the alpha.

Rhys chuckled in response, gently kissing the omegas neck, hands grasping his hips and pulling him close. "Never, Jack. But I think you could use a break, hm?" He questioned, mouthing along the others jaw, nibbling here and there.

Jack leaned into the touch, his hands wrapping around Rhys's forearms. "Yeah." He finally agreed, pulling back a little and looking at Rhys. He smirked a bit, feeling the alpha hard against him, obviously wanting, eyes dilated. Though he wasn't in much better of a state now that Rhys had his full attention.

Rhys brought his natural hand up, gently stroking his fingers through Jack's hair, before giving a hard pull, revealing Jack's neck. He gave a hard bite at the juncture where shoulder and neck met, then soothed it a bit by gently lapping with his tongue. Jack squirmed a little beneath him, feeling a bit impatient. "Come on, Rhysie." He prompted the younger man.

Rhys smirked, "Ah-ah." He chided, kissing Jack's neck again. "My pace." He told his lover. "Now, go and strip down, and lie on the bed, would you? Stomach down."

Jack's frown came back, eyeing Rhys. After a few minutes he huffed, "I'm not your bitch." He grumbled.

Not able to help his smile, Rhys pulled the man in for a kiss, "I know." He said softly, "But I think if you're a good boy, you'll enjoy this." He informed him. "Please be a good boy, Jack?" He trailed his fingers up and down Jack's thighs a bit, making the man take another short breath.

"Fine." He relented, stealing a rough kiss from Rhys before leaving the room to go to their bedroom.

Rhys went to the kitchen, getting two glasses of cold water. They'd both probably really want them by the end of this, and he was definitely going to take good care of Jack, that he was determined. He also stole a couple of cookies from the cookie jar, and wrapped them in a napkin. Hey, who didn't like cookies after sex?

When he made his way to the bedroom, he smiled as he looked at Jack. His lover always looked so good, no matter what. He set the drinks and snack down, his natural hand gently stroking Jack's shoulder and arm. "What a good boy." He murmured, pleased. "I'm gonna give you a nice reward, Jack." He told the omega. He sat down for just a moment to pet Jack's hair, who leaned into the touch. "I'm going to break you, love. Let you fall apart where it's safe." He told the older man.

Jack sucked in a little breath, looking up at Rhys. "Rhysie." He said, not quite a plead. That sounded so good, so terribly good.  
Rhys gave him a few more gentle, tender strokes across his shoulders and back, before getting up. He grabbed a pillow, folding it in half, "Up." He commanded, shifting the pillow underneath Jack, mainly for support. He went to their closet, pulling out things he thought he would need. Cuffs, spreader, plug, and the paddle. He debated on using the paddle or his hand, but he wasn't sure just quite yet what he wanted to do.

He took a few moments, murmuring sweet nothings to Jack as he cuffed the mans hands behind his back, telling him he was going to be so good. He continued the treatment while using the spreader bar, and afterwards letting his hands travel over Jack's ass, giving a small pat to the man.  
Jack tried to look back at Rhys a bit, starting to squirm. He watched as his lover pulled lube out of their dresser, and he felt himself tighten up a bit. He buried his face in the comforter, taking in the scent of both himself and the alpha. He felt himself tensing, knowing what was going to come.

Popping open the lube, Rhys settled himself behind Jack on the bed, giving that perk ass a slight squeeze, teasing Jack a little bit. "Going to make you feel so good, sweet thing." He lubed up his fingers and pulled Jack's cheeks apart, teasing and running small circles around his entrance. He felt the omega squirm underneath of him, leaning back, trying to get Rhys to give more. Rhys gently rubbed his ass, finally slipping a finger in, working it in and out, causing Jack to let out a small breath. Slowly, he added more fingers, scissoring the man, adding more lube when needed. He murmured gentle encouragements, felt Jack writhe beneath him, softly pleading for more. "Such a good omega." Rhys praised.

Jack gasped into the bed, hips rocking when Rhys began to rub his fingers directly on his prostate, then tapping on it a bit. Jack let out a strangled cry, "Rhysie, baby, please." He pleaded.

"Shh, not yet." He told him, pulling his fingers out. He lubed up the anal plug before slowly sliding it in, making sure not to go too fast. "I've got you, love." Rhys soothed.

Jack squirmed beneath him, feeling so needy. He felt full, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of a knot. He wanted the alpha in him, like yesterday. "Rhys, honey, please." He asked again.

Rhys raised a brow, amused. "I've got you, sweet thing." He assured the man. He leaned down and gave a nice bite to Jack's ass, and then also a small kiss. "I'm going to pull you apart, love." Rhys promised. After he climbed off the bed, he took up the paddle, twisting it in his hands a bit. "You don't have to count." He told the omega.

Jack squirmed a little, giving the tiniest of nods. He heard Rhys move a little and he tensed, but the blow never came. When he finally let out a breath, the paddle swung hard on him. He sucked in a breathe, muscles tensing, but unable to go anywhere. As he laid there, he waited for the next strike. But Rhys knew how he was, knew what he needed. Always changing how long until the next hit, never letting Jack know when to expect it. When the paddle came down again, Jack let out a small cry. He squirmed a bit again, biting his lip. He felt the urge to fight, to keep quiet.

Rhys gently ran his fingers over where Jack's skin was starting to turn pink. "So very pretty." He told the man fondly, before raining down on him a bit with good, hard smacks, making the omega choke out a cry. Rhys felt himself getting harder, but right now he was going to focus on Jack, what the omega needed. He gave small paused in between some smacks, lingers during others. Some moments he wouldn't stop at all. He watched as Jack writhed beneath him, listened as the man tried to be silent but eventually began to give out choked cries, attempting to kick around a little. They were almost there. Rhys kept at it until he heard the omega sobbing, body giving up and just laying there, taking the paddle. He knew once the omega lost the fight in him, that he was where he needed to be.

"Such a good boy, love." He said lovingly, slowly taking off the spreader bar, setting that off to the side with the paddle before taking off the cuffs and tossing those to the floor. He laid besides Jack on the bed, pulling the still sobbing omega into his arms. "Shh, I've got you." He whispered, hand gently stroking shoulders and back, running through his hair. 

Jack was more than eager to cling to the alpha, breathing in his scent.  
"Rhysie..." He whimpered, arms wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't stop the tears right now, but he felt so content, so much better than earlier. Rhys simply gently stroked his fingers through his lovers hair to comfort him.

After laying there for a good while, Rhys smiled down at Jack. "Would you like my knot now, Handsome?" He asked, not feeling the man tremble against him anymore. 

Jack nodded, "God, please." He pleaded, nuzzling against the alpha. "I want you, Rhys."

Rhys sat up a little bit, ignoring the little awkwardness as he reached around, pulling the plug slowly out of Jack, listening to his lover whimper a bit. He gave a few encouraging nips and kisses to Jack's shoulder, before laying back, lubing himself back up. "Come up here, Handsome." He beckoned, pulling Jack on top of himself, helping him line up above him. Slowly he helped Jack slide down his length, letting him adjust, not moving.

Jack grit his teeth a bit as he felt the reminder of the paddle stinging, his hands grasping Rhys' shoulders tightly. "Ohhoho, baby." He hissed out, eyes falling onto Rhys.

The alpha rested his hands on the omegas thighs, "Tell me when you're ready." He softly spoke, "Okay?" He thumbs rubbed small circles on thighs, and he shifted ever so slightly.

After a few minutes, Jack nodded, "Move." He murmured to his younger partner.

Rhys didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed ahold of the back of Jack's thighs, making said man lean forward, them pressed chest to chest as he began to thrust into Jack, a bit slow at first and then picking up. "Ohhh, Jack, what a perfect omega, you feel so good, sweet thing." He murmured, head tipped back a little bit.

Jack groaned into Rhys's neck, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure at the treatment. He wrapped his arms tightly around the alphas neck and shoulders, keeping them close together. "Rhys, Rhys." He panted, fingers grasping at the light brunettes hair.

The young alpha used his hold to slam into the omega, grunting a bit in pleasure as he gave the sweet omega his best, groaning. It didn't take long for them to both get close. Rhys snaked his hand in between them, starting to stroke Jack.

The omega gasped out and began to writhe, feeling so very close. "Kitten, please, I'm, please." He pleaded, shoving his face into the alphas neck as much as he could, breathing in solely his scent. After a few moments Jack cried out as his orgasm slammed into him, body trembling as Rhys continued to thrust into him, until finally he came as well, moaning Jack's name as his knot filled the omega up.

Rhys pulled Jack as close as he could, kissing the sweet man. "Such a good omega." He praised, moving his hips a little to nudge his knot against Jack, making him whimper a little bit. He stroked the mans hair, whispering calming words.

While they waited for Rhys' knot to release, Rhys gave tender touches to his lover, kissing his face, stroking his arms, gently rubbing his ass where he could reach from the current space. When he could, he slowly pulled out. He sat up a bit and managed to get Jack to do the same, pressing one of the glasses against Jack's lips, getting the omega to drink. He took a drink from his own glass, settling against the headboard of the bed, omega pulled flush against him. He turned a little and began to spoon the shorter man, gently licking his neck near his bonding site, but never directly over it. He knew it relaxed the omega, and so he would do it.

Jack shifted a little closer to him, though trying to keep some of the touch away from his ass right now. He played with Rhys' natural hand, enjoying the warmth of an arm draped over him. "I want to bond with you." He finally confessed to the alpha, staring intensely at his hand.

Rhys immediately paused his gentle lavishing of the tongue, propping up on his elbow. "Really?" He asked, slightly in disbelief. He hadn't thought Jack would ask to properly bond.

Jack gave a slow nod, "Yeah." He answered after a moment. "I want you to be my alpha." He murmured softly, so quiet the alpha almost didn't hear him.

"Jack..." Rhys nuzzled into the back of the mans neck, making him take a tiny breath. "Right now?"

Jack gripped Rhys' hand tight, "Yeah, now." He answered honestly, glancing back at the young man. "Bond me."

Rhys couldn't help but smile, giving a small squeeze back to Jack's hand. "Handsome..." He gently kissed the spot of skin over Jack's bonding site, before biting down, hard, making Jack cry out with a slight gasp. When he knew it was done, he pulled his teeth off, tongue lapping over the marks, attempting to soothe the aggravated skin. "My omega." He growled possessively, turning Jack around and pulling him into a harsh kiss. 

Jack whimpered some into the kiss, his hands grasping tightly on Rhys. "Your omega, my alpha." He agreed, burying his face in Rhys' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO universe fic, so I would really appreciate some feedback!


End file.
